Finding Life in Death
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: ON HAITUS: slight AU HPDM SLASH SPOILERS FOR HBP, better warnings inside. Vampires, angry mothers, what to do about thier 7th years, what to do about blood mothers and thier new children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: They aren't mine. As much as I wish they were they aren't.

Orion: Nope not hers. They belong to JK and her muse. Nice guy, bad breath…

Than you Orion.

Orion: No big. **smiles happily**

Anyway, I just want to say that there are SPOILERS for HBP, so if you haven't read it PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FIC. But I did tweak some things to make them work for me. So if you have read HBP don't kill me, but honestly I don't care this will be slightly AU, and there will be some OOCness. And may I remind you yet again that this will be SLASH no likey no ready.

Orion: Some? Yah ok.

Shut up Orion. You gave me this idea in the first place.

Orion: **grins sheepishly** oh yeah…

On with the strange odd ficness.

Orion: YAY! **dances around the room

* * *

**

Her skirt flowed out around her as she danced. Her blue eyes smiled as she was surrounded by most of the men in the club. She winked at one close to her. His jaws went slack and he pointed to himself stupidly. She nodded. After the song was over she left the dance floor, much to the chagrin of the men and to the happiness of their various partners. She was followed by the man she'd winked at on the floor. She smirked as she left the club and he still followed her. She turned into an alley way a little ways from the club and leaned against the brick wall and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. He stepped in front of her and they began to kiss feverishly. It was a battle for supremacy. He whined as she moved her mouth to different places. She licked the rim of his ear and he moaned, she bit the lobe of his ear and he shivered with pleasure. She left little love bites down the side of his neck to around his jugular and he was writhing with ecstasy. He felt her smile on his neck as he moaned again and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his upper body and head tilting it father to the side to give her better access. She licked his beating jugular and he felt…

Fangs.

He had very little time to react and her arms exuded a strength they couldn't, and shouldn't have or show as they tightened around refusing to let him move. Then she bit down into his neck drinking his blood, his life force.

Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at the entranceway to the alley. She smirked and lapped up the blood that was pooling out of the holes in her victims neck. As she licked the wounds clean they healed until there was no trace that she'd drunk of his blood. Then she let go of him, gently putting him on the ground. She smiled down at him and as she stood up she whispered something before he blacked out. When his friends found him later that night they thought he'd just had too much to drink because he didn't remember a thing.

She on the other hand after leaving her victim went to the man standing in the entrance to the alley way. "Well?"

"You've got some on your lips."

She smirked and ran her thumb over her lips and then licked and sucked the blood off. "He tasted of a good merlot."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Of course you didn't. That's why I told you. Now why are you here so obviously looking for me and interrupting my dinner?"

"I need your help"

A delicately trimmed eyebrow lifted in disbelief. "Oh? The last time one of your kind to ever ask me for help was…"

"Yes I know, and it ended badly I know. But he's dead now. That however is not the point here. The point is, is that my charge needs help.

She inspected her nails looking for non existent dirt. "Is that so?"

The man gritted his teeth. The woman was infuriating him. "Yes that's so. He's dying and he can't. He's got too much else to do. And I can't save him. Only you can."

She snorted softly in doubt.

"You were first choice. To be perfectly blunt, you are the only one who has any chance of saving him."

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Take me to him." She said still inspecting her nails.

The man sighed in relief and took her outstretched hand and with a pop they were gone from the alley way.

They arrived with another pop in a small room in a cottage somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She looked around with decided distaste at the surroundings before she looked down at the boy in the bed. He was deathly pale, she could hear his heart beat getting slower and softer. She went over to him and touched his face and moved it to the side so she could see his neck. There it was. A bandage had been placed over the boy's jugular. She sighed.

"You know what would happen if I saved him. You know what it would do to him right?" She spoke softly not looking away from the boy on the bed.

"Yes."

"Then go get his birth mother and the Headmistress." She lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit in the sweet coppery taste filling her mouth. She kept the bitten wrist in her mouth and opened the boys. He barely had any life left in him. She put her dripping wrist to his mouth and let the blood fall into him. Seconds after the first drops hit his tongue his hands grabbed at her wrist and he began to drink in earnest. She let him drink for several minutes, feeling happy that she herself had just fed, before she pulled away.

"Enough."

The boy glared at her for just a few seconds before the pain hit him. He screamed and arched his back as all of his bodily fluids were drained out of his body. The man who had brought her went forward as if to help him, but she reached out her arm and stopped him.

"Didn't I tell you to get his birth mother and Headmistress? You can do nothing to stop the pain. It must run its course."

The man gave the screaming boy a sympathetic look as he apparated out of the room. She watched her wrist morbidly as it healed, as the boy continued to scream. He screamed for the better part of half an hour before he calmed down. He sat up and looked at her with calm cool eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Your mother."

"You are no such thing! I am his mother." The man, the mother, and the Headmistress walked into the room.

"Yes his birth mother. However in light of new developments I am now his blood mother." She spoke coolly and calmly.

"WHAT!" The boy's mother yelled.

"Look I don't really have time to deal with this; I've got to see to my elder child, I'll leave you to talk this out. But," She looked at each person in turn, "Remember that after this moment Draco is mine for the next fifty years."

* * *

Remember the pretty review button!I love hearing from you guys and honestly I'm not quite sure about this one so please tell me what you think!

Orion: Oh psh shes just being silly.

Thank you Orion for your vote of confidence.

Orion: No big Miss Liss.

**rolls eyes**

Draco: Ummm ok so do we ever find out this ladies name?

Hah, yah ok about that, I'm not giving away any names quite yet, but you're quite welcome to guess who it is. :P but you never will Muahahahahaha!

Orion: **coughs** Liss.. stop..

Oh... ok... OH one more thing before I go, I just want to say that if you want an update you won't get one till i have at least 5 reviews. Sorry but I really just need to know that this story is wanted. **smiles sheepishly** Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: yes the normal apply sadly they don't belong to me yet, but they will **evil grin**

Orion: ... Lissa… You're scaring the readers…

Am I really? Oh… sorry… Oh well…

Orion: Yes dear you are, now what she forgot to mention was that for those you didn't get it in the first chapter and from the Summary this is DM HP SLASH so don't read if you don't like it. And she's only stealing something's from HBP, not everything but some of it, she's butchering the book and using what she wants, so forgive her.

**Sighs** I forgot about that … Now Reviews!

Orion: Yes reviewers! We thank you for your love and wonderful support!

And I'm going to take this opportunity to shamelessly pimp my wonderful betas work, GaiasChosen, if you like Gundam Wing Please PLEASE read her stuff cause shes wonderful and shes a fantastic writer even though she'll never say it herself.

Orion- Yes! Yes! Shes fantastic, now Lis Lis, the reviewers

* * *

AND I WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG UPDATING!

* * *

**Shadowfire1986: **Yes you were the first lol, although I'm not so sure how much amusement there will be I'm not entirely sure quite yet. But I'm glad you liked it, specially being that you never read this pairing before me :P 

**iHeartHSO**: Oh thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting, I tried, Orion came to me and whispered in my ear giving me this idea while I was wearing my pretty flowy skirt: D

**Yana5**: OMG that made my day! Anyway, I'm not entirely sure about the whole mate thing, but I can't think of a way around having it like that. It just seems so cliché you know?

**Haunt of twilight**: Yay I'm so glad you enjoyed it! It really is hard to find Draco!Vampire fics, most people do Draco!Veela fics, but I was all, hmm I need to do something different and it(Orion) came to me. And honestly, this whole idea was really very random and I didn't know if people would like it… but I'm glad you did!

* * *

With that she disappeared from the room leaving a small wisp of smoke where she had stood. Draco sat staring at where she'd been and then looked at his mother, Godfather and Headmistress. 

"Sev how could you do this? You swore that he wouldn't be hurt! I trusted you to take care of my son with out getting him hurt. Now look at him! He's the living dead! She made him into a bloody vampire!" Narcissa was ranting, and acting very unlike herself waving her arms wildly around and ignoring anything else. "And then she goes and says that MY SON IS HERS!"

"NARCISSA! Calm down. This is entirely my fault, Draco and I were supposed to be in hiding after what happened at the school I let my guard down and he left. He was almost completely drained 'Cissa. The only way I managed to save him was to give him four doses of Blood Replenishing Potion before I went to find her. Lucky for me I had something that I could trace her by." Severus Snape rested his head in his hands. "It was the only way."

Draco just sat there not knowing what to say he was a Vampire now, what had the woman meant that he was hers for the next fifty years anyway? He opened his mouth to ask that but Minerva McGonagall spoke first.

"Well I can only see one thing to do. He'll have to come back to Hogwarts. As will you Severus. You can make him the two potions he'll need to get along."

"Yes of course." He sighed and nodded.

"Mrs. Malfoy you have to understand that under Vampiric law Draco is her son now. And being who she is…"

"I don't care. I will not allow it."

"You aren't really in the position to allow anything. He's mine and there's really nothing you can do about it." The Vampire woman had returned. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to take my son now. My daughter is at the end of her fifty years and she needs to go to the Ministry to make sure everything's in order." She waved to the girl who had just walked in the room. She was a pretty girl, who looked about twenty/ twenty-one. She smiled and her fangs showed.

"This is your new son Mother? He's young." She giggled.

"Be nice Maria. You'll have to get used to him eventually you know. I still reserve the right to check on you for the next millennia." She gave her daughter a chastising look.

Maria, had the decency to look sheepish. "Of course Mother."

"Now as I was saying before, the boy needs to be registered. Apparently it's a necessary thing to do now a days, so that the Ministry can keep tabs on us. I for one find it quite rude. We do after all have our own government and system. We don't need you all coming in and telling us how to do things." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Oh well. Draco say good bye to everyone and then we'll be off. Sunrise is in 5 hours and we have a lot to get done."

Minerva stood up at this point. "My lady, while you were gone we were thinking, that since Draco only has one year left at Hogwarts that it would be a good idea for him to finish up his schooling."

The Vampire stroked her chin. "Hmm…. That actually might be a good idea. We'd have to take potions everyday but… It would be ok I guess."

Draco actually looked surprised. "Are you serious? After what happened last year? I can't go back! That combined with the fact that I'm now a… a… a…"

"Vampire?" His 'mother' lifted her eyebrows with a small smirk playing on her face.

"Yes. I'll be rejected and outcast." He looked horrified at the thought of it.

"Yes I suppose you will be. Unfortunately it's a necessary evil that you'll have to endure, seeing as for the rest of your very, VERY long life people will be ostracizing you. Not many people enjoy the company of vampires, save possibly their families and or..."

She was cut off by Maria speaking, "Mother. The ministry?" Her 'mother' turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course. Draco now if you please, you'll learn more as we go along." She held her hand out to the door and gestured for him to follow her daughter as she was exiting the room.

Draco sighed and moved off his chair. He knew his options; he stayed with his mother and godfather and stayed in hiding until the end of the war, or he went with this blood mother and learned what he needed to learn so that he could survive as a vampire. He'd have to go to her either way, so going now would just make it easier later, plus he'd be able to go back to school.

So he stood up and turned to his mother, gave her a hug and a kiss and gave her a wry smile. "I'll see you eventually Mum, you will always be my mother." He gave her another tight hug before he turned to Minerva. "Since you all have insisted that I return to the school, I request that I come in under another name, and be placed in a different house. Preferably Ravenclaw."

Minerva smiled. "Yes of course."

"We'll contact you with his name later. We do have to go. Or else we'll be out after sunrise, and that's never a good thing unless we have the potion." She dragged him from the room and faded (1) with Draco in tow. When the world stopped being blurry Draco blinked his eyes and looked around.

"How did we do that?"

"Its one of the first things you'll learn with Mother. First will probably be attraction, then mind control and then fading." Maria smirked back at him. "Gods you really are young."

"Maria." The elder vampire snapped. "You are to be kind. He will be your brother for all eternity. You will be with him for the rest of your wildly extended life. Just as my brothers are with me."

Maria humphed, and crossed her arms and stalked off to the phone booth to sign into the Ministry. Draco and his 'Mother' followed.

"Maria Feu d'Oiel, Draco Malfoy, and…"

* * *

1.I shamelessly stole 'fading' from oh shit some fic, pokes Orion what fic did I steal that from? 

Orion: **sits filing his already perfect nails** I don't know.

Harry: I don't know either. And why am I not in this fic yet?

Because this fic is mostly about Draco. Sorry.

Draco: SCORE! **dances around**

Harry: **mopes around**

Orion: Right well so this is the end right? So now what? What do we do now?

I go off and hope you'll be helpful in writing other chapters for this and other fics.

Orion: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight forgot about that, sorry love, I've a date tonight. **walks out the door**

**gapes slack jawed at the door to her dorm room** Oh by the way, I'm back at school so updates will happen they just might be slower than before **sigh** not that they weren't slow now… **sigh** I'll work on it I swear. And please remember to review on your way out :P


	3. Chapter 3

AN: oh the wonders of procrastination. I'm supposed to be studying for two tests I have tomorrow but I'm gonna write this instead. Cause I haven't worked on this one in a while. oh and BTW when I finish up another fic I'm doing I'll start posting that one, so look out for "To Fly Among the Stars"!

Disclaimers: they don't belong to me, but they somehow managed to own me. Oo don't ask me how that works.

**SAXandCLARINETgrl: **I'm glad you liked the cliffy, I tried, you still won't find out her name in this chapter but I'm sure you'll life

**Yana5: **I know I'm sorry! but I started this with the thought of it being Dracocentrec. I'm sorry if you were expecting more Harry, hes important yes, but not for while

**Haunt of twilight: **Orion: YAY! SOMEONE LIKES ME! **stuffs Orion in a closet** **sigh** I'm glad you like him, but you just boosted his ego, and now I'll never shut him up! And I'm sorry its taken so long to update. RL has caught up with me

* * *

Taking out the name tags from the little dispenser, she looked over them nodding before she pinned her own on.

"Please go ahead to the front desk where you will be required to present yourselves for inspection."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Mother, must we really go through with this horrific experience?"

"Sadly my dearest daughter, we must. The idiotic wizards think that they have control over us. I suppose they do to a certain respect but I believe they tend to ignore the fact that we have our own hierarchy with in ourselves and are quite competently running ourselves." Rubbing her temples she led the three of them to the front desk.

"Hello, what can I… do… for…" The witch at the front desk was smiling as she looked up from her magazine to see the three Vampires smiling down at her.

Their mother smiled widely and licked her canines. "We are here to sort out my daughter and my son. We have a limited time to do this in, so please let us go to the third floor.

The magazine dropped to the floor as the young witch ran to the back to get her superior.

"Mother isn't that harassment?" Maria smirked.

"No my dearest, it is simply persuasion of the highest degree." She smiled benevolently.

"Ah.. Mother?" Draco looked up at his 'mother'.

"Yes Draco?"

"Is there a reason they seem far more frightened of you than they would normally be? I mean most mortals are frightened of us, but they seem even more so with you." Draco was hesitant; he had never been in a situation like this before. To be sure people were afraid of his Father for who he was, but when it came to his new Mother, people seemed petrified almost to stone.

She put an arm on her sons' shoulder, "My boy that is something you shall learn soon enough. One day they will all bow and scrape to you as well for you are my son. But now is not the time for a family lesson."

Draco began to pout at her, but the man had finally come out from the back. "Finally. What makes you think we have time to spend waiting for you?" He spat out, earning a small smile of approval from his mother. He was beginning to feel better about his situation with that one smile.

"My son is correct. We do only have a limited time to be here tonight. We need to be on our way as soon as possible." She curled her lips into a smirk that sent the man behind the desk to shaking in his shoes.

"My humble apologies my Lady, my assistant is new. You of course may go straight up; they are waiting for you at this moment."

"They had better be. We have not yet fed. And the hours grow small." Maria quickly ran her tongue over her canines, her eyes flashing brightly.

The man turned paler.

Slightly inclining her head in a manner of dismissal, their mother turned and with skirts flowing made her way to the third floor, followed closely by Draco and Maria.

When they reached the Department for Magical Creatures, the three Vampires were escorted to a separate room that was filled with lavish chairs and paintings. Draco followed his mother in choosing a chair and gracefully sitting down all the while looking intently at the nervous young magistrate of sorts in front of them.

Draco smirked, he could smell the fear rolling off this man, off of all the people in the building actually. Internally he was quite surprised about that, he however didn't show it. Using the Malfoy mask that he'd worn for his whole life, Draco began to sort through his new power of smells.

The most prominent was fear. It came off of every mortal in the building. Underneath that was fascination with the three of them. He found that some people were even ignoring their presence, or at least attempting to by busying themselves with work. He started to probe deeper into it when a hand touched his face.

"Draconis love. Now is not the time for experimentation. We shall discuss that tomorrow. We simply need you to sign this and then our business with the Mortals is completed." His mother whispered as she looked into his eyes with something akin to affection burning through her gold-amber eyes. Draco realized he had 'zoned out' the entire meeting.

"Yes Mother." he leaned forward, somehow instinctively knowing that his Mother would never have him sign anything that was horrible and signed it after briefly skimming it.

All the document said was that when he finished his training with his mother, he was required to come back and tell them that so he could collect what ever inheritance that was left to him, and that anytime he procured a 'son' or 'daughter' they too were to come to the Ministry and sign the same document.

"My Lady, we are finished now. We thank you for your patience with the situation and hope that…"

"That what? I'll come back? No you don't. You needn't worry, I highly doubt any of you will need see me ever again in your life time." She cut him off and stood up elegantly. "We'll leave now." She grabbed Draco's arm. "Maria, please return to the house, before sunrise, we have several things to discuss. You'll stay the night at the house, and we'll talk tomorrow sunset."

"Yes Mother." Maria bowed her head, before she faded out of the room.

"Now Draco, I think we should go back and set up your room at the house and talk for while don't' you?" She smiled at her new son and gave a cursory nod to the Ministry officials before she too faded out.

The world became clear once more and Draco looked around at his new home.

It was elegant.

That is all that could be said about it.

"Mistress! You've returned with a new son!" A portly woman came into the main hall and busied herself by making sure that they had no garment for her to relieve them of.

"Yes Doro. Please see to it that the…"

"Yes yes of course my Lady. I'll have my girls get to it." Doro snapped her fingers and smiled as four girls came to her.

"The Lady wishes for her new son to have the Mid East room. So get to cleaning it for him. The new Master is not to sleep on those sheets."

His mother laughed. "Thank you Doro, you always know what I need."

"You'd think I would after all these years. I'll have wine sent to the library at once, perhaps a pop for the young Master?" Doro raised her eyebrow.

Draco was confused. A pop?

"Yes I think a pop would be fine for him right now. I'll have a glass of the 1890 San Cria Merlot." She ran a hand through her hair and began to walk towards the library. "Come Draco."

Draco hurried after her. When they reached the library his mother sat down on one of the long couches and gestured for him to sit with her. He did so. They sat in silence until Doro came with the wine and pop.

He finally understood what she had meant by pop. He was sucking on a blood pop, and liking it. He supposed it was to get him used to the idea of drinking blood.

His mother smiled at him. "I suppose we should start from the beginning. I don't believe Severus told you who exactly I was did he?"

"No Mother. He didn't. I wasn't given much of a choice in the matter." Draco gave his mother a look that clearly stated he would have liked to have a say.

"It was me or death Draco. I'm sure you'll learn to live with it." She giggled at her own little half pun. "Now to the matter of my name. I am…"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'll say her name next time I swear! I'll tell you the, the pronouns are getting to me, so her name is gonna appear finally. I have issues with doing that have you noticed :D anyway. I think that's it…

Orion: **continues dancing **someone likes meeeeeeeeeeee!

**rubbs temple** owww. Orion I have enough headaches from Brit Lit and Japanese that I don't need to deal with your hyper ness. Please calm down if only for me?

Orion: sorry Miss Liss. I'll stop now

Draco: Thank you. _I_ was getting a headache.

Harry: **rubs Draco's back** I'm sorry sweetie **kisses his temple**

Draco: **purrs**

**coughs** I think we'll leave them at that, and I'm off to study again **sigh**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So how many people hate me for not giving up her name last chapter? I'm guessing tons. considering the reviews I got… sigh well I will actually give you her name this chapter. Simply because I can't go on writing 'she' 'mother' 'his mother' 'her mother' 'the vampire' 'her' the list goes on. You will also get some kind of background on her, but not too much, that comes later!

Orion: OH just get on with it will you?

He's just sore cause no one else has said that they like him. :P, anyway. They don't belong to me, I wish they did but don't sue, and please remember that everyone you don't recognize IS actually mine.

Orion: Thank you.

* * *

**MidnightsRose:** I'm so happy you like it! And as I promised here is her name!

**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** He's coming next chappy. I'm just gonna give ya'll one of him before I go back to Draco for a bit. :P no hating please?

**SAXandCLARINETgrl:** I'm so happy you think its brilliant! That totally made my day! And as far as I know this one doesn't end with a cliffie. I'll try hard not to have too many in the future. But I can't promise much.

**princess kyra:** I shall continue! I shall persevere! giggles anyway. I love Vampire!Draco. Just cause its awesome. I'm glad you like

**Yana5:** Not so poor Draco, he's just got to hold on a bit longer. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last chapter- "It was me or death Draco. I'm sure you'll learn to live with it." She giggled at her own little half pun. "Now to the matter of my name. I am…"

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Now to the matter of my name. I am Candra. The Lady Candra. You of course will call me Mother. I have been alive for several lifetimes. But now is not the time to talk about me." She waved her hand gesturing that it was not to be questioned, "We must discuss how we are to live and the summer. You will be staying in the room provided for you. Your sister's room, should she ever choose to return to it is right across the hall from yours. You will find young Draconias that we Vampires live in extravagant lifestyles. For the duration of this summer you will be learning to control your blood lust, since we will most likely be prohibited from feeding on school grounds. We shall of course work on the art of attraction and then perhaps fading. Do you have any questions?" Candra finished giving Draco an expectant look.

He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again, and then began speak. "First attraction? Why that first?"

Smiling his mother nodded her approval. "Good question. We learn attraction first because it is the simplest way for us to obtain food. It is easiest for us to simply have some one want to feed us. There will come a time for you when there will be someone who will want to feed you with out the attraction, but that is a long lecture type conversation that," Candra yawned. "We do not have time to dedicate to tonight." She looked at the clock on the wall. "The sun will be rising in less than an hour. I suggest we both adjourn to our rooms and we shall begin your training at sunset."

"Yes mother." Standing up, Draco held out a hand for his Mother.

"I'm old Draco, not decrepit." Candra chided, but accepted his hand anyway.

"I was taught to always be courteous to my Mother, no matter who she is." Draco gave a small smirk at his blood Mother, as he helped her off the couch, his blood pop in his free hand.

Candra gave him a smirk of her own. "Draco my son, we must be painstakingly polite to everyone. We have no house elves here. My servants will not take kindly to being treated as such. Remember that and they will serve you as faithfully as they serve me."

Draco's eyes went wide. He had just been chastised for doing something he hadn't done yet! Although some where in the back of his mind he could understand why. She must have heard stories of the way he acted at school.

"No Draco I didn't hear the stories, you gave them to me when you drank my blood." His mother was staring at him waiting for him to move. Again his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "Draco my son, it is not becoming to look like a guppy out of water. Especially for one of your status."

"Yes mother." He shook his head, and re assumed his perfect face.

"Much better. You shall learn how to read minds later on in your life." She walked to the door. "Shall I show you to your room?"

"Thank you, I'd like to see it." Draco smiled and walked to along side of her.

As they walked Draco took in the surroundings. The main hallway was very much like one of the halls at the Manor. It was covered with paintings of people and landscapes. There were urns in little alcoves simply floating there. All in all, it gave off a very gothic look. He yawned loudly and deeply (AN:giggles as she yawns herself) covering his mouth at the last moment.

Candra giggled softly. "And here we are." She stopped in front of a door, and opened it. "I'm three doors down on the right if you need me. The shades are already shut, so you won't have any discomfort during the day. Sleep well Draconias." She kissed his forehead and walked off towards her own bed chamber.

Draco watched her go. It was still hard for him to realize that he wasn't ever going to go home again. Even after the War was over. He had no chance to ever go and live a normal life again.

He walked into the room and looked around. It was a dark green setting. The curtains on his huge canopy bed were deep forest green brocade while his sheets were a black silk. His comforter was an emerald green satin. He sighed. It was almost like his room… no the Manor wasn't home any more. This is home. Taking in the rest of his room he smiled. He had a huge closet and to his surprise when he opened was filled with all of his clothes, save his Hogwarts robes, from the Manor. There was a desk on one side and another door leading into the bathroom. All in all he was fairly satisfied with the whole thing.

"_My son, if you are thus satisfied, I suggest that you retire this moment before you pass out on the floor."_ Draco jumped as he heard his mother's voice in his head. "Yes mother." He stripped down to his black silk boxers and folded his clothes and put them on the mahogany chest at the base of his bed.

Sliding into the sheets he could feel himself drifting off into sleep. After he fell asleep his heart beat slower and slower, 10 beats per minute, 5 beats per minute, 2 beats per minute, before he truly fell into a dreamless sleep at 1 beat per minute.

* * *

Awwwww! Anyway. Next chapter will be all Harry, I promise! And then after that! you'll just have to wait and see. And I'm sorry this one was so short. I don't really want to go into too much detail about what he's going to be doing over the summer. I'm sure you'll live.

Orion: yes well that's cause that's what I told you to do.

**sticks out tongue** Meanie.

Orion: I'm a meanie? how does that work?

Harry: Cause you told her to make this a Draco-centric story and to hardly include me at all.

Orion: Ah, yes that.

Draco: I rather like it. I like being the center of attention. **runs tongue over fangs** Can I show you how much I like it Orion?

Orion: **drools**

Harry: **glares**

Draco: Ah, perhaps another time.

Orion: I hate you Harry.

Harry: I hate you too Orion.

Do you all see what I have to deal with? **sighs and goes off to write the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Whee! Its Harry time! score! I told you I'd do that! dances around I have to say, that as much as I like writing Draco, I LOVE writing Harry, but for the purposes of this story it will be mostly Draco. Again sorry. Oh and I'm just gonna tell you this is another part where I'm fucking with the ending of HBP, I don't like the Horocruxes, so they don't exist. At all. So Harry's just out of school because he feels he needs to prepare. That's it. Hermione and Ron will be going back to school, and Harry's just not going to. Yah. I'm sure you'll live.

Orion: coughs

**pouts** do I have to?

Orion: Yes.

Fine. They don't belong to me. There happy?

Orion: Yes.

* * *

**MidnightsRose**: again I always appreciate your reviews. I like hearing that its great, so here is the long awaited Harry chapter.

**Yana5**: Here's Harry for you! He's not so poor anymore:P

**SAXandCLARINETgrl**: you'll get his lessons next chapter. well two of them… there will be others as it goes on, but you'll only get two next time.

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry sat in the library at Grimwald Place holding a picture of what the house at Godric's Hollow had looked like before Voldemort destroyed it. He was still thinking about what he should do with it. He had at the end of the school year found out that he had inherited the Black Fortune, including the Ancient House of Black and everything in it, so he had a large amount of money at his disposal.

Thinking about the letter he'd received from the solicitor the week after he'd gone back to Privit Drive his eyes watered. Sirius had left him everything, down to the last nail in Grimwald. His to do with as he wished. After getting that letter he owled McGonagall and told her that he was moving into Grimwald, and left. Petunia had heard him packing in the middle of the night and completely surprised him. She'd kissed his forehead and wished him well, and hoped that he'd come back to see her after it was all over. He'd nodded dumbly and had left.

Moving his glasses to the top of his head he rubbed the tears that had been collecting away.

Putting the picture down he picked up the book that he'd placed on the side table. Charms and Hexes for the Seventh Year was a decidedly boring book. Harry however decided that keeping up with his studies even while he was preparing would probably be a good thing.

To prepare Harry worked out with every available wizarding work out machine known to the entire wizarding population for 4 hours everyday. His Seekers build was accentuated to the point where it was almost gone. He was fully muscular, he had a washboard stomach, and his arms had become rock hard there was not an ounce of fat on his body, while some how leaving him as lithe as when he started. These machines also tested him on his ability to send out spells at a rapid pace, and blocking them.

Pretty basically he had 'duels' with the machinery.

After he finished his work out he would research new spells until lunch, and generally he would read during lunch as well, not taking any note of the food being prepared for him by Remus, who had decided that he should stay and make sure Harry actually ate good food, after having seen him eat a sock for lunch one day.

After Remus moved in, he had required Harry to spend at least three hours a day being social and not shutting himself away preparing for a battle that had an indefinite date.

He'd been at Grimwald for three weeks of summer break when McGonagall first came to him.

"Harry, please reconsider and come back to the school. I can understand that you feel that it isn't necessary anymore, but for everyone else, please come back."

"Professor, please, I can't go back, I need this time to prepare. If I have to focus on studies then I can't focus on preparing."

"Can't you think of the studies as preparing?"

"No I'm sorry I can't."

She had sighed and left and Harry had buried his head back into the new Curse book he'd bought, 5,001 Legal Curses.

Several days later McGonagall had come in to talk to Remus, Harry hadn't noticed the intrusion as he was still studying his curse book.

"Remus! He'll need to stay here during the school year making the potions."

"WHAT?"

"I know, it was explained however. Under **Veritaserum** no less."

"Fine, but Harry…"

"Harry has to come back to school. You must get him back to school."

Remus opened his mouth and stared at the young man who was in the next room ignoring life around him. He sighed, "Ok, I'll get Molly to bring Ron over here and owl Hermione to come."

Minerva relaxed visibly, "Thank you Remus. She'll be happy."

"I'm sure she will. She wasn't last time."

"I know, but he's not here this time. Hopefully it won't end as badly."

"We can only hope."

Minerva then left Remus to send for Ron and Hermione.

When Harry's two best friends came they were astounded to see him, almost as shocked as he was to see them.

Since they'd last seen Harry, he'd gotten noticeably stronger and taller and his hair had grown down to his shoulders, bearing a striking resemblance to Sirius. Neither of them said anything however.

"Well I'd never thought I'd see the day where Harry Potter was reading a book with out me badgering him to do so." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, well I thought it might be important. I'm probably going to need a lot of these. I was thinking about going into Knockturn for a bit to get a few books there." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

Ron just couldn't stop staring at his friend. "Geez Harry! What have you been doing?"

"I have a four hour work out in the morning and then I study for most of the day." He shrugged as if it was no big.

Hermione shook her head. She now understood why Remus had asked for them to come and help him get Harry to go back to school.

Through the rest of the summer, Harry kept to the same routine. McGonagall returned several times to try and convince him to go back to school.

It wasn't until his birthday that they finally got him to agree. Everyone had come to celebrate his 17th. Molly had gone all out and prepared a fantastic meal. Ron and Hermione had even persuaded him to drop his schedule and just have fun that day.

Harry let loose and had fun, he gave a real smile for the first time since the beginning of the summer and he just enjoyed himself. But he ruined it for himself at the end of the night. He'd had a bit too much to drink, (you know one too many Butterbeers) and he'd exclaimed in joy "Shank you all sho mush! I reawwy haven't had thish mush fun in yearsh. So if there ish anyshing I can do in return, pleashe let me know!"

"Come back to school Harry. Please."

"Ok." He'd smile and promptly passed out.

"Heard and Witnessed."(1) The entire room chanted.

Harry was now bound to go back to Hogwarts for his last and final year.

* * *

**giggles** yes. I'm strange and that's where I'm going to end it. The chapter I mean.

1. I stole that blatantly from Anne McCaffery's Pern world. F'lar said it first. I love F'lar

Orion: I love F'lar to. Too bad he got together with Lessa..

Harry: Um yeah I have no clue who you're talking about, but I'm glad I finally got a chapter in!

Draco: Yes dear I'm very proud of you.

Orion: Are you sure you can't show me how much you appreciate me making this story mostly you Draco? pouts hopefully

Draco: **looks at Harry glaring** Ah, yes. I'm afraid I'd have a very irate boyfriend with a stake coming after me. So the answer is still no.

**sigh **What did I do to deserve this? **groans and goes back to studying for her History test**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know you all love reading this stuff. I'm sure you really truly do. But sadly even if you don't like it you have to at least scroll down so that you can get to the actual story :P so either way I win… huzzah for stupid comments. but no I can't really think of anything to put here other than the fact than we're moving forward and that they don't belong to me.

Orion: Wow… I didn't have to say anything this time!

Yes well I sadly have things to do so writing up this can't take too much time. So yeah. Any charries you don't recognize from the books are mine and you can't use them with out permission… not that anyone would want to use them… **sigh** oh well. Here's this installment. But before that! Reviews!

* * *

Shadowfire1986: No! No pain! I don't like pain! And I rather liked the wasted Harry too. He was fun to write. :P

waterphoenix1985: Simply because of the Vampys? And you like the writing? Oh well ok then. but since you prolly know whats coming up, then I won't have to warn you then huh?

GCandTKandFF.Nobsession: WW2 is what I'm doing! creepy! anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Orion: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MEE! **glomps** ….. anway. Now that you've egotized my muses, heres the next chapter.

Izzy: In regards to his mother, I thought it was quite clear. Shes not his birth mother, but his blood mother, cause she created him. But I'm glad you like it.

Yana5: **giggles** yes I did trick him. I figured it was a good way to get him to go. And now he has to! **giggles**

* * *

"Blah..." vocal speach

_"Blah..." _telepathic speach

* * *

Chapter 6

"Do it again. But right this time."

Draco glared at his mother. "But I'm hungry!"

"You fed last week you should be fine. Now DO IT!"

Glaring once again at his mother Draco closed his eyes and focused his powers and mind on the 'X' that shining stood next to his mother. Taking a deep breath he pulled in all his energies and directed himself at the 'X'. When he opened his eyes he had to blink several times before he realized that the shiny stuff in his face was the 'X'.

"Good job Draco. Good job, Marie will be jealous; it took her a year to master what you got in two months." Candra smirked. "Now do it again over there." She pointed to another 'X' farther away in the room.

Draco sighed and began the process all over again.

Several weeks later saw Draco and Candra sitting in the library drinking tea while trying to teach him to communicate telepathically.

_"Draco. Soon we shall go to Hogwarts."_

Sighing Draco attempted to respond and after five minutes gave up to answer verbally. "yes mother. I think perhaps I will take one name. Since I can't take your surname."

_"That is a good idea. However in regards to you staying in one of the Houses, I don't think that it's a good idea. You will instead stay in a room adjacent to my suite. Since you will be introduced as my son and there for a Vampire."_

"I…" Draco had been about to argue but shut his mouth at the steely look in his mothers clear blue eyes turning them to ice. "Yes mother. What about Severus and the potions?"

_"He shall be coming by tonight to give us our first set seeing as we go to Hogwarts tomorrow_."

Draco choked on his sip of tea. "Tomorrow!" In his mind he heard an exasperated sigh as his mother sunk her head in her hands.

_"Oh Draco…"_1

"Sorry mother. I had not realized that time had gone by so fast."

At that precise moment a knock was heard on the door, and it was opened slightly. "Mistress? Your visitor is here for you and young Master Draco."

"Ah perfect timing. Let him in here and bring me another cup for him, would you?"

"Of course Mistress." Doro nodded her head and closed the door.

Several seconds later the door opened to reveal a rather rumpled looking Severus Snape. At his entrance Draco almost jumped up to give his godfather a hug but was held back by an iron clad grip of his mother. "Snape. A pleasure as always." As she rose slowly she loosened her grip on her glaring blood son. "I trust you have our potions?"

"Of course. I have enough to last you a week, and at the end of every week you will have to come and get more from my place of refuge. Mr. Potter has only allowed me to come out on the strictest of circumstances." The older man grimaced, before giving his godson a fond glance. "And you Draco? How are you?"

"I'm fine Sev. It's wonderful to see you. But why are you staying with Potter?"

Severus sighed. "Because I was never truly part of the Death Eaters Draco, I was spying for Dumbledore."

Draco suddenly felt a surge of anger run quickly through and out of him. He found that he wasn't capable of being angry at something that happened before his death. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. So in absence of anything else to say he said. "Oh."

Candra smiled, "That is in the past Draco, your feelings about things such as these would have been washed away with your life. While you can still feel, you can't get angry at something that happened before your death, so you'll find yourself different when you meet the people at the school again. Your grudge matches with one Harry Potter will have dissolved, and you'll act as though you have no problems with him."

Draco nodded, and Severus coughed. "Well, now that that's been taken care of, you should take the potions now, and probably go to sleep directly afterward. Since you will have to be at the platform tomorrow."

Candra held out her hand to the potions master, who quickly took out four vials, two of a yellow liquid and one looking for all the world like rusted blood, in liquid form. He looked at Draco. "This yellow one," Snape pointed to it, "allows you to walk in the sunlight with out getting weak. You will still be extremely exhausted in the mornings, but you will be able to walk around in the sun. This one," he pointed at the second potion, "is to control your blood lust. McGonagall has decreed that you won't be able to feed while you're at Hogwarts, you will be given blood, but you won't be able to take it." That last bit was said while looking directly at Candra.

She was barely holding in her rage. "How dare she? I could rip her heart out and suck it dry if she isn't careful. How dare she?" A strange wind began to blow at her clothing and hair, making it swirl up into the hair forming a halo of sorts around her head. Her eyes began to take on a red tinge an her fangs grew.

Draco grew wide eyed, and Severus began to walk backward towards the door. Draco took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mother. Mother please! Its not like we can't fade off the campus! Mother!" He began to rub her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Happily it was working. The wind went away and her hair fell back on her back, and her eyes began to return to blue. She stood there for several minutes taking deep breaths.

"Severus. Give me the vials. The weeks worth. Now. Then you can go. We shall see you next week." She held out her hand once more and Severus gave her the pouch and nodded.

"I shall see you soon Draco."

"Goodbye Severus. I'll see you next week." And with that Severus Snape apparated out of the house.

Draco watched his mother take two of the different colored vials and down them at once. She shuddered and sighed. "Well Draco my son. Tomorrow we return to your school. What do you think of that?"

"It shall be an experience Mother." He took the two vials that she was holding out to him and like her, downed them both at once. He too shuddered. The taste was horrific, and he had to take these once a day. He could feel his body begin to warm and he tried to hide a yawn.

"To bed now Draconias. We've a long day ahead of us."

Draco nodded and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

1. Has anyone ever watched Coupling? If you have just imagine it sounding something like Jeffery's mother giggles

AN: wheee! I got to thinking, that I'm evil. Yes evil. Because I just keep stopping. But I didn't want to go into the next day, cause that was just going to make it UBER long and I don't have the time to do that right now. I've a class in a few minutes so I'm just going to post this and write the next chapter and get it up soon. Promise!

Orion: I promise too! **is still on a high cause someone likes him**

**sigh**

Draco: So what? I'm just going to sleep?

Yes.

Harry: Will I be in the next chapter?

Yes.

Harry/Draco: YAY! **they start making out**

Orion: **eyes glaze over** that's just hot.

**slaps forehead** oh dear lord. Do you wall see what I have to put up with? I think I might have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Thou it depends on how much of my History paper I get done. I hate history papers. But this one should be relatively easier. Ok I'm babbling. I'll try to get it up either this weekend or next week. So no killing me, and remember the little go button right there and review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: coughs and blushes right… I'm sorry? I know I said that it would be soon, but its been like… four months…cries in shame I'M SORRY!

Orion: pats Liss's shoulder its okay sweetie. You got attacked by finals and real life.

sniffles that's true. I did. But anyway. To save you from wondering anymore, I don't own them, I own only Candra and any other people you don't know. So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke to a groggy feeling in his head and the feeling as though someone had dropped him on his head when he heard something that he had not heard in a very long time.

A bird chirp.

He groaned. That's right, he was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year today. He stretched and put on his clothing that one of the maids had put out for him, as the rest of his belongings had been packed at one point.

Draco rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed, and stretched his legs. He groaned at the bright light that shown through the slits in the curtains. Covering his eyes slightly and began to get dressed.

He nodded at the selection the maids had picked for him. They had laid out his favorite pants which were a tick black cloth that had numerous chains hanging off them and were baggy on his legs, but the waist hugged his hips, accentuating his thin waist. For a shirt they'd given him a black spider-web mesh shirt and a black tank to go over it.

As he got dressed he realized something. He had dreamed. He hadn't dreamed since his mother had turned him. It had been about his meeting with Harry again. He'd offered his had in friendship once more and Harry had accepted it smiling.

He shook his head to get the dream out of his mind and went downstairs to where his trunk was waiting with his mother in the front hall.

"Are you ready now Draco?"

"Yes mother."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Marco."

Candra sighed. "I should have known you'd pick something that was close to your true name."

Draco huffed. "Yes well, I figured it would be an easier change so that I'd be able to recognize when someone is talking to me."

"Draconias you will remember that they are talking to you because you picked the name yourself. Now cast glamour before you come out side. Darken your hair and make your eyes bluer. It's easy enough and no one will recognize you for who you truly are." She turned her back to him and began to walk out the door, "Doro! We need to discuss some things before I leave." The housekeeper followed her out the door and they began to talk.

Draco stuck his tongue out at his mothers retreating back before rummaging through this trunk to find his wand. Finding it he smiled triumphantly and pulled it out. He cast the glamour charm on himself and then picked up his trunk to follow his mother outside.

Their trunks were loaded into the back of an old Bentley and Draco and his mother got into the back seat.

"Kings Cross Station right Mam'?" The driver turned around to look at the elder vampire.

"Yes that's correct, thank you." She smiled closed lipped and nodded her head. And then they were off.

When they got to Kings Cross the driver took out their trunks and told them to have a good trip. They thanked him and gave him a tip.

"Marco, it is time to begin another school year for you. Aren't you pleased?"

"Of course mother. It shall be an interesting experience." He smirked as they walked towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and went through it.

They were the first ones to the Hogwarts Express and took up a compartment in the back. Putting their trunks up on the rails above them they closed the window shade and promptly went to sleep.

Harry was angry. He couldn't believe that his friends would do that to him. They had him give an oath and had bound him to it. It was excessively un fair and he wasn't pleased. He walked through Kings Cross to get to the platform flanked by Hermione and Ron (who despite popular belief were never going to get together).

"Harry I know you're upset but please, this is for the best."

"It is hardly for the best Mione."

"Yes it is Harry now shut up and get over it. You're going back to school to help yourself to finish the job. Staying at home wouldn't help anyone with any thing."

Harry just glared at her. "Shut up."

"Well think of it this way. Now you don't have to put up with Malfoy anymore." Ron smiled from the other side.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they stepped on to the train. "Don't you guys have a prefects meeting or something now?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other grimacing. "Yes, we do… but… are you okay?" Hermione said.

Harry shot her another death glare before he grabbed his trunk and owl cage and made his way to the back of the train. He knew in the back of his mind that it was probably a good thing he was going back. Naturally they were going to have a new Defense professor; he rolled his eyes and got onto the last compartment. He was already way ahead of the rest of the class in all his subjects because of his intense studying regime this past summer.

Pushing his glasses up on his head he rubbed his eyes. He'd enjoy a nap before school began; he'd been dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour, even for him. He looked to the compartment on his right and saw that it was almost completely pitch black, but there was just enough light to see two people sleeping. He'd hit the jack pot. Opening the door quietly he lifted his trunk and put it over the seats and took the one side that was unoccupied and promptly went to sleep.

Candra opened one eye at the entrance of Harry Potter and smirked before she went back to sleep.

Several hours later the three occupants of the compartment woke up. Well two of them anyway. Candra had opened up the shades of the compartment shedding light on the faces of the two boys.

Draco blinked several times. "Ugh, I am so not used to that."

"I know my son. But it is an unfortunate necessity for this year." Candra smiled gently as she looked to Harry who was waking up.

Harry stretched like a cat waking up. His muscles were noticeable but not overly bulky and Draco was, slightly shocked at the change in the black haired boy.

Harry blinked. "Um. Sorry about just coming in here. It was dark and I wanted a nap. I hope you don't mind." A light blush covered his cheeks.

Candra smiled. "Not at all Mr. Potter. Not at all." She shot her son a look.

Draco smiled. "I don't no."

Harry blinked. "How did you…"

"Know your name? Mother knows everything." Draco smirked before receiving a smack on the arm.

"Marco. Be kind. You'll probably need him." She glared at the blonde vampire before turning to Harry with a smile. "What my miscreant son means to say is that, we are Vampires, we know what we should not."

"Vamp…ires?" Harry suppressed a wince.

"Yes. I'm to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and the administration was kind enough to allow my son to attend his last year at school since he was un able to finish it in his old school."

Harry looked at Draco, "Oh, I'd wondered why I hadn't recognized you. Well as your mother pointed out I'm Harry Potter." Harry held out a hand in greeting.

Draco looked at the hand startled as he remembered the rejection he'd gotten in his first year. Putting out his hand he smiled. "I'm Marco. It's a pleasure."

Candra smiled. "Well its time for you two to get changed for school as I suspect we'll be at the station in minutes. I'm supposed to be there early so I'll see you all in the Great Hall." She winked at Draco took hold of her trunk and faded out of the compartment.

Harry whistled. "I'd love to be able to do that. Make life much easier that way."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, it is nice. My sister was horrified that I learned to do it in two months when it took her a year to learn."

Harry had stood up to get his school robes out of his trunk. "Sister? And why do you call her Mother?"

Draco smiled. "I'm not telling. It's a state secret. Well at least until her first lesson. She said we'd spend a whole lot of time on Vampires, mostly because it would be teaching you guys and she wouldn't have to go over it twice with me." He said as he too got up and moved to dress in his school robes.

"Yeah? How long have you been a Vampire if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not long, three months give or take."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say, do I say I'm sorry? Or what?"

"Well I was dying and she saved me by changing me, so it's not a matter of being sorry, I'd have died if she hadn't so I, personally am thankful." Draco didn't really want to talk about the situation before his mother, especially with Harry I'm-Not-Going-To-Die Potter.

"Makes sense." Harry could tell by the tightlipped way Marco had spoken that he didn't want to go on about it.

Just then, the train stopped and Harry smiled at Marco. "Well, shall we?" He gave a little bow and gestured for Marco to leave first.

Draco smirked. "Why thank you Mr. Potter." And walked out the door, closely followed by Harry.

The blonde vampire smiled. Life should prove to be far more interesting this time around.

* * *

AN:

Right. So the Marco/Draco thing, I think is going to piss me off later on in the story. But just incase any of you get confused when I say Draco it's between Draco and Candra, and Marco is when it's everyone else.

Orion: Well, yeah. But that's what makes it so much fun for you!

Shush Orion.

Orion: sticks out tongue Oh well. You love me for doing it to you.

No I don't.

Draco: I don't like it either. It's confusing for me too.

Harry: I know love. kisses his temple It'll end eventually.

Draco: brightens Really? looks at Author

Ah… yeah. I don't know when… or rather, yeah I do. But I'm not telling you. :D

Draco/Harry: grumbles

Orion: I KNOW TOO!

cuffs Orion Shush you stupid muse!

Orion: glares and rubs his head. fine… don't expect me to help you again…


End file.
